Blood Stained Heart
by Midnight1234
Summary: "His heart wavers even now, it is too tainted with the blood of those he had killed." "Is there a way to save him?" "I do not know, and if there is, we have to find it quick before he is too far lost within the blood of his victims." Dark Natsu
1. Glowing Onyx Eyes

**Hiya! I have decided to make another fanfic! Yay! Anyway, please tell me what you think of it! It would help a lot! Please leave a Review and Favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**Glowing Onyx Eyes**

The night was silent except for the slightest sound of footsteps walking on top of a building. The person wore a black cloak that shadowed his face, only to leave his glowing onyx eyes that shined in the moons brilliance as they darted about trying to find people that were hidden deep in the shadows. His tensed shoulders slightly relaxed when he saw and heard no one near, putting his mind in a state of slight tranquility, but he stayed on the alert, his ears and eyes always perked and on the ready.

He moved to the edge of the roof he stood on and peered down below where a small stream ran peacefully through the city, the dark liquid reflecting his silhouette from where he stood high on the roof with the full glossy moon in the background as if it was the hunter and he was the prey.

Making no sound, the boy sat down on the ledge, his feet dangling back and forth as he just stared at his dark reflection and breathed in the night's cool air, relishing in the peacefulness he had craved for a while. He sat there for what seemed like hours until his shoulders went tense and his back up right. Slowly his glowing onyx eyes looked beside him where awaited a man in a blood red cape, contrasting with the darkness of the sky above.

The man in the blood red cape pulled down the hood revealing blinding white hair that fell to middle of his neck and bangs that swept his forehead lightly along with icy blue eyes that knew no mercy within their depths as he stared at the boy for a few seconds, nether speaking nor moving as onyx started into icy blue.

"Master has your next mission." the man with the blood red cape spoke first, his voice as cold as his eyes. Slowly the glowing onyx eyes moved back to the reflection of the stream down below him, ignoring the small ripple of the other man's contrasting reflection in the black waters. "It deals with a fairy." He took a step closer to the dark silhouette that had yet to speak. The boy's eyes quickly snapped to the man telling him to make no more movements towards him, the man obligating as he took a step back, cape dusting the roof below him softly.

"Fairy," the boy drawled as his eyes slowly went back to the stream, admiring the beautiful moon that hung above him.

"Yes, a fairy." the man nodded as his arm swept back the opening of the blood red cape and pulled out a piece of paper. Gently he bent down and put the paper under a rock so it wouldn't be lost. "Have fun Dragneel." And with that, the red cape's hood covered his features once more as he walked back into the shadows, disappearing without another word said.

Even after ten minutes of the man's departure the boy remained tense, his glowing dark eyes staying still on the spot that was once occupied by icy blue eyes. A few minutes more did his shoulders finally drooped a little, relaxing as he stood up from the ledge and walked towards the paper that rustled softly from under the rock.

He peered at the picture that stared back at him as he slowly read the name, a whisper amongst his delicate lips.

"Erza Scarlet."


	2. The Death of the Light

**Hiya! Yay another—**_**short—**_**chapter! Hope you like it! Sorry about Natsu's OOCness and all of that… This is how I kind of see him in this story. But when he is serious, he will be a lot scarier, don't worry. He is not totally like this and all the time. Thank you for those who reviewed, favorite, and followed last chapter! It made my day! Please leave a Review and Favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**The Death of the Light**

The boy with the black cloak stood before the guild his soon to be victim was a member of. He stood off into the shadows for the fear of being seen by anyone made him shiver and sink further into the safety the shadows gave him. A sudden shout from the guild called Fairy Tail made him jump startled as he moved further back, almost being completely swallowed by the darkness. Following the scream that made the boy within the shadows jump was the sound of a friendly brawl going on about inside the building.

_She lives with this every day? _The boy thought as another shiver ran down his spine at the mere thought of living through the same thing day by day. He wouldn't survive it at all. Heck, he freaks out when a person sees him and he doesn't know them! That was one of the many reasons why he was never really seen in his guild as it was.

He shook himself from his sidetracked thoughts, his mind now keeping in mind to only think about the mission and the mission only. The boy had a habit of getting sidetracked a lot during missions which was becoming a huge hassle for him. Sighing, he drew his cloak close around his thin body as a cold rush of air blew past.

_Better get this done and over with. _He thought to himself as he took in a silent breath of air and walked into the daylight, flinching barely as he did so, not used to the warm rays that shined on him. As he slowly walked to the rowdy guild, he got strange looks from the people he passed but they didn't pay too much mind to him as they went on with their day as per usual. Before he could open the guild doors, they flew opened with three people running out of them. A short girl with blue hair ran past him along with two taller males behind her that seemed to fight over her.

"Levy-chan!" one cried out annoyingly as they raced away. After a moment of shock, the boy shook his head and entered the nosy guild, wincing at the volume of their voices. He looked at the mess before him with wide onyx eyes. Tables, people, glasses, and beer were everywhere! Everything in sight was being thrown at the other, sometimes they even threw _people! Real breathing people as in they are alive and not dead, that can talk and walk and scream so very __loud_.

Dodging everything flying and ducking when a screaming person or a table flew by his head or very close to him for comfort, the boy made his way to the bar where a woman older than he was stood wiping a glass absently mindedly over and over and _over _again. He was sure that glass was going to disappear soon since she kept cleaning it nonstop.

"Umm… excuse me." he said a little timidly not use to talking to strangers, well people in general. Now that he thought about it, the last time he spoke at all or even used his voice really was three months ago and he didn't even know what he said. Oh well, he's talking now isn't he?

The barmaid looked up and smiled up at him as she _finally _put down the glass. He felt sorry for it since it was going to disappear soon with all that cleaning.

"May I help you?" she asked him as she picked up _yet _another relatively _clean _glass.

_Poor soul—wait, no—poor glass… _He thought with a sweetdrop.

He bit his lip nervously with the thought on how normal people lived through conversations. Seriously, how _do _they?

"I'll like to post a job." he said taking out a piece of paper from within his cloak and handing it to her. The girl took the mission request from his pasty hand and looked it over with mild interest.

"Thank yo—" When she looked up the boy was no longer there. Shrugging, she went over to the mission board and pinned up the request.

* * *

**Meanwhile Outside…**

The boy was once again in the shadows outside of the guild of _death_. This time he was hugging his knees and praising the darkness that surrounding him for protecting him from everything evil and scary. Never again will he step into the light, otherwise that guild. He almost died when a table almost collided with his head on the way out. _He. Almost. __Died__._


	3. The Dark Salamander

**Hiya! Sorry for the slow update and I decided to do a little time skip! I really hope you like it! Thank you for those who reviewed, favorite, and followed last chapter! It made my day! Please leave a Review and Favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**The Dark Salamander**

A soft sigh befallen his soft pink lips as he stood there waiting on the tops of the trees for his target. It has been three days when he finally got word that his victim—Erza Scarlet—had taken bait and was now heading here at this moment.

His breaths were steadily calm and silent as he waited and waited for the appearance of a scarlet haired female that should be barging in, but the only noise that came to his ears were the soft rustle of the leaves as they swayed delicately in the wind and the occasional song from a bird that flew by, but otherwise the world around the mysterious cloaked boy was silent and still as if it too awaited for Erza Scarlet's arrival and soon to be death.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" came a voice that made the boy's shoulders tense and his grip on the tree top tightened as he seemed to huddle more into his cloak. The _crunch crunch _of dried leaves being stepped on made its way into his ears. There seemed to be three people in total, not the one girl he had been expecting, no.

'_Maybe it's not Scarlet?' _ He thought to himself as another voice answered the first.

"No, this is the place." it reassured the first. There was a sigh, neither from first nor from second, but from the third person that traveled along.

"I knew we shouldn't let Lucy alone with the maps to lead us to the right direction." came the boyish voice of the third.

"What do you mean?" exploded first.

"Quiet!" Third and first both went silent as the second voice interrupted them just as they entered the small clearing the mysterious boy waited near.

Just like he had thought. There were three of them. Two girls and a boy. They weren't much older than him by the looks of it, though the one in the middle looked to be the oldest. One of the girls had blonde hair that went to her shoulder blades and large brown eyes that twinkled in annoyance. Her annoyance was directed at the boy on the other side who was half naked. He had raven colored hair and midnight blue eyes that looked back at the girl calmly. In the middle of the two was… Erza Scarlet. His victim.

The three stopped as the blonde haired girl glared at the boy, her body tense as if she wanted to maul him like a bear but was refrained from doing so by the girl beside her with the threatening aura.

"We should be around here." Erza said as she looked around the small clearing, observing her surroundings. "The mission did say we should be in this area at the very least."

The boy hidden amongst the trees slowly crawled his way down silently, onyx eyes never leaving Erza as he did so.

"What do you mean we should be around her?" grumbled the boy with slight irritation. Erza glared at him, shutting him up from saying anymore.

"No," the slightly timid voice made all three of them tense and look to where the cloaked boy now stood in broad daylight, near the shadows of the trees. "You are in the right place." he said calmly. Erza took a step forward till she was standing in front of the two.

"Who are you?" she demanded with crossed arms.

The boy remained silent, a wind buffeting past and disturbing the leaves around them as some blew past. The other boy was about to speak when the cloaked one opened his mouth and began to answer Erza's question.

"I have many names," he started. "but most refer to me as the Dark Salamander." Immediately the blonde haired girl gasped and covered her mouth in shock as her eyes widened and she took a shaky step back.

"Lucy?" Erza asked the girl in concern. Lucy never took her wide eyes off the cloaked boy as she tried to regain her poster.

"The Dark Salamander, I know of him." she whispered only loud enough for Erza and the other boy to hear. "He's known as the one of the best assassin there is! He is always seen in a black cloak and his magic is known to be the fiercest of fire magic that can burn on days after he has left, but he is known best for his onyx eyes that glow in the moonlight. The witnesses said you can see a story untold within and others say they see an overwhelming sense of sadness inside but no one is sure.

"Every one of his victims are killed in the same manner, hearts torn out, eyes opened, the words _'death' _carved on both of their forearms and all so neatly." Lucy said.

"Wait," the boy said. "so that means that if he's here… one of us is the victim." Lucy nodded.

"Yes, Gray." she replied with a dry throat. "But who is it?"

The cloaked boy sighed and seemed more rigid than before.

"If you must know," he started softly. "It's you." His arm raised and pointed directly at Erza. "Erza Scarlet."


End file.
